


A Hospital Heart

by Misstrickster



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), The World's End (2013)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy visits Gary in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hospital Heart

“So Gary tell me, how are you doing?” Gary looked down and fiddled with the string on his hoodie.

Dr. Angel sighed and put down his pen. “Gary, you need to talk to me.”

“I am fine, I guess.” Gary commented quietly.

Dr. Angel rubbed his tired eyes. “Gary I want you to get out of this place but you need to prove to me you are stable enough to be on your own.”

Gary sighed and looked down. “Why don’t I ever have any visitors?”

Dr. Nicholas Angel frowned. “I don’t know Gary, did you tell anyone you were in the hospital.”

Gary nodded. “I told my mom.”

“You know we have the phones available at any time, you can call her.” Nicholas reasoned.

Gary stared at his worn out shoes. “She wouldn’t want to hear about me, she is doing well.”

“So are you Gary, you are doing very well.” Nicholas said trying to cheer him up.

“I’m still always so tired, I still pick at my scars and I still think about jumping from the windows.” Gary confirmed.

Nicholas put a gentle hand on Gary’s shoulder. “Is there anyone else out there?”

Gary shook his head. “No, no one would care.”

“Gary I’m sure that’s not true.” Nicholas tried to reason.

“It is, I don’t have anyone waiting for me to get out.” Gary bit back tears. “Besides I like it here, I can’t hurt myself here.”

“I understand that.” Nicholas agreed and checked his watch. “Our time is up for now.”

Gary nodded. “Ok, thank you”

He got up and moves to the door.

“Gary one more thing.” Nicholas said stopping him.

Nicholas slid over to his drawer and pulled out a package. “Danny made you some more banana bread.”

Gary smiled and took the gift. “Tell him thank you.”

Nicholas nodded. “I will, have a good rest of your day Gary.”

Gary nodded and left the room.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Hello Gary, how was therapy?” RN Cartwright asked as he pulled up with the med cart.

 “It was fine, same old, same old.” Gary said, smiling up at the nurse. “Danny sent me some more banana bread.”

Nurse Cartwright smiled and scanned the hospital bracelet on Gary’s arm. “Good old Danny and his baked goods.”

“It’s one reason I love therapy.” Gary responded. “Are we trying new meds today?”

Nurse Cartwright nodded. “Yeah another antidepressant, just a small dose.”

Gary nodded in understanding. “Dr. Angel explained it to me, I hope this one helps and doesn’t make me so tired.”

“It should.” Nurse Cartwright confirmed. “I will also need to draw your blood again.”

Gary groaned. “Again, I hate this.”

“I know but this is hopefully the last time.” Nurse Cartwright reassured him.

“You said that last time.” Gary said with a pout.

Nurse Cartwright frowned. “I know but trust me we’re just doing this to help you get back to normal.”

Gary sighed and nodded. “I know but I hate it.”

“Just hold still and it will be over quickly.” Nurse Cartwright said gently taking Gary’s arm.

Gary nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, flinching slightly when he felt the prick.

“There all done.” Nurse Cartwright said zipping the sample in a container. “Here is your meds.”

Gary swallowed the meds followed by water before laying down on his bed.

“Can I sleep for a bit?” He asked

Nurse Cartwright nodded. “Nurse Doris will wake you when the lunch cart arrives, sleep well.”

Gary nodded and drifted off.

______________________________________________________________________

“Gary.” Nurse Doris shook the sleeping man softly. “Gary, wake up, you have a visitor.”

“Wha?” Gary groaned. “No I don’t”

“Yes you do, get up and come out to the common area.” Doris said helping him sit up. “Hurry he’s waiting.”

Gary nodded and reached for his sweater, pulling it over his head. He frowned when he noticed it was a size too big for him now.

“Come on Gary.” Doris urged.

Gary nodded and followed Doris to the common room.

“He’s next to your normal place, your lunch is there too.” She informed him.

Gary nodded and made his way over to his normal spot, pausing when he spotted his visitor.

“Andy?” Gary said in surprise.

Andy turned to face Gary. “Hey, did I wake you, sorry.”

“What are you doing here?” Gary asked

Andy smiled. “I heard my friend was in the hospital.

Gary huffed and sat down in front of his lunch. “Last time I saw you, you said I was no friend of yours.”

Andy sighed. “Look Gary I just felt like seeing you.”

“Why?” Gary inquired.

“Because you are my best friend and you never even told me you were in the hospital.” Andy said angrily.

“Why would you care?” Gary responded.

Andy scoffed. “Why wouldn’t I care, you’re my friend.”

“I’m not your friend, I haven’t been your friend for years!” Gary screamed.

“Gary?” Doris rushed over concerned.

Gary took in a deep breath. “I’m fine Doris, just not very hungry.”

Doris frowned. “Gary you’ve eaten hardly anything in the past three days.”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t have an appetite.” Gary admitted. “I kinda just want to go back to sleep.”

Doris sighed and shook her head. “Please, try a bit.”

Gary sighed. “Do I have to?”

Doris nodded. “Please Gary.”

Gary stared down at the plate and gently took the sandwich off, eating slowly.

Doris sighed in relief. “Thank you Gary, I will be back at the desk, please let me know if you need help getting back to your room.”

Gary nodded and watched her walk back to her desk before turning back to Andy.

“You haven’t been eating?” Andy asked concerned.

“I can’t off myself, so maybe I can die of hunger.” Gary said tiredly.

Andy frowned. “Please don’t talk like that.”

“I’m so tired, Andy.” Gary replied.

“I can see that.” Andy softly reached out and pushed the hair back from Gary’s face. “You look older.”

Gary snorted. “Well I am.”

“I’m sorry, Gary.” Andy blurted out.

“Why are you sorry, everything was my fault?” Gary replied.

“You were sick, as your best friend I should have helped you instead of turning a blind eye.” Andy said cupping his cheek. “I want you to get better and I am here to help you from now on.”

Gary bowed his head and slowly let the tears he had been holding in for god knows how long, fall.

“Will you visit me?” Gary asked hopefully.

Andy nodded. “I will, as much as I can.”

Gary sobbed softly. “Ok.”

Andy pulled back his hand back and moved to hug Gary tightly, rubbing his back soothingly.

Gary pushed his head into Andy’s shoulder sobbing softly. “I missed you Andy.”

Andy sniffed and cupped Gary’s head lifting it up and kissing his forehead. “I missed you too, Gary.”

“I will get better.” Gary reassured Andy.

“Good, I will be there for you.” Andy comforted him. “And I will be here when you get out.”

“Promise?” Gary asked

Andy nodded and kissed Gary softly. “Promise.


End file.
